


Achieve love

by Drydry



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drydry/pseuds/Drydry
Kudos: 2





	Achieve love

忙完愛人演唱會的ckh終於可以擁有一個屬於自己和愛人的短暫假期，疲憊的他抱著Kenny親來親去「終於可以放假啦」「係一起放假！」「嘻」  
假期中的Kenny也保持著平日裡的作息，夜晚12點前睡覺，第二天早上7點準時起床，下樓去會所游水健身，愛人的陪伴他平時的運動量。除了早晨的運動，也多了一（幾）項愛的運動。  
7：00  
起身 洗漱 吃早飯  
看看身邊那個熟睡的可愛鬼，在他額頭上落下一吻「我去樓下游水了，等陣你自己起身」ckh動了動身子，像是在回應Kenny。  
愛人不在身邊，ckh的美夢似乎也不甜了，沒多久就醒了，用枕頭靠在床上，劃著手機「使唔使咁勤力，日日咁早就去做運動，成日都掛住做運動，都唔掛住我，哼」ckh看著右邊空空的床，上面似乎還有著愛人的餘溫。  
'叮'手機震動了，ckh定睛一看，是Kenny發來的  
「死佬，醒未（害羞gif.）」  
「做咩，啱啱醒」  
「咁快點換衫來樓下私人泳池搵我，操下你」  
「哈？咁早……唔好啦」  
「快啲快啲，唔好講咁多，有好事（害羞gif.）」  
「咁……來啦」  
早上的泳池總是清靜的，只有美麗的風景和池裡淡淡的漂白水的味道。加上是私人的地方，根本就沒有什麼人會來。  
Kenny在泳池裡等了ckh好久，好在有風景的陪伴，時間也過得快了點。  
「哇……你做咩？」Kenny看到泳池入口的門被打開了，緩緩向他走來的正是自己的愛人「做咩包咁實…游水啊唔係去潛水啊大佬」眼前的那個人身著黑色的潛水服，從脖子到腳踝，全部都包的嚴嚴實實「點啊？關智斌，你話要操下我…加埋近排我肥咗（嗚」「叫你成日食咁多嘢，唔肥至奇，下來啦」只聽“撲通”一聲，ckh用著自己認為很優美的姿勢跳入泳池，引得Kenny哈哈大笑。  
「關智斌！！」ckh一把拉住Kenny「你竟然…竟然唔著褲！！」ckh似乎在從池水中看見了那個自己熟悉的小斌斌「點啊…你鐘唔鐘意先？」  
「鐘…鐘意」ckh被Kenny搞得有些語無倫次「我都話要…操下你咯！」「我以為你講緊……我係咪發緊夢啊」「你前幾日搞得我好似破處咁痛，我今日！要你體驗一下痛嘅感覺」「唔係嘛…關智斌？」「你今日係關太啊張生」ckh沒有太多的反抗，只是對眼前的這個愛人的熱情來的少少不習慣。  
Kenny的手遊走在ckh的領口，“刷拉”一下拉下他那條直通慾望的拉鏈「關太今日著咁多嘅？唔似你哦」還沒等ckh回答，Kenny就吻住ckh的唇低聲說道「反正都要除」漸漸地在池中扒下愛人厚重的泳衣，直至膝蓋處，露出了愛人豐滿的臀部和傲人的慾望。愛意遊走在彼此的唇之間，Kenny的手也在ckh的慾望上不斷加速著「來啦，我抱你」「關生，你抱我？」水中的力量大於在平時陸地上的力量，Kenny輕而易舉地將ckh舉起，「關生，今日你好man」ckh忍不住露出了少女的笑容，Kenny也隨即將自己的慾望插入ckh的後穴，沒有ky，沒有滋潤過的後穴似乎不歡迎他的到來，充血的慾望抵在了穴口，「用點力……入來」ckh將身子往上挪了挪，抱緊了Kenny「你用手掰開點，手指先入來，會方便啲」Kenny聽從著ckh的“指令”做著，像他平時對自己那樣，「唔…真係好痛」ckh面露難色「知我平時嘅辛苦了吧」Kenny也不想愛人那麼難受，用吻緩解對方的痛苦，就這樣，到達了高潮，Kenny也將愛液射入了愛人的體內，「爽唔爽啊關太」「其實仲沒夠…」「喂啊～衰人」  
回到家中，兩個人身上都充滿了彼此的愛的味道和泳池中殘留的漂白水味，ckh示意Kenny先去洗澡。  
浴室的門打開了，只見一個身穿著不那麼合身的白襯衫，紐扣敞開著，身下一絲不掛，衣服的襯擺襯這一雙白嫩的細腿，不禁吸引了躺在沙發上玩手機的ckh「關生…？」愛人並沒有回應他，只是快速的從浴室出來，跑向了廚房，從廚房裡拿出了一杯冰塊，又快速的奔向了臥室。ckh立馬起身走向臥室，看看愛人究竟在搞什麼鬼。  
「你冇嘢嗎……？」走進臥室的ckh看見Kenny躺在床邊，慾望直立在兩腿之間「張生……唔…果度……好漲」ckh走到床邊，彎下身子「你個斌斌，真係好硬」「頭先做完到宜家一路都硬…沖完凍水涼都係咁…我諗住用冰緩解下…好漲」「我第一次見到你嘅斌斌咁大！宜家係大斌斌咯哈哈哈」「喂啊，快點幫我冰下佢」ckh從杯子裡拿出一塊冰塊，滑動著柱身「啊啊好冰啊」「忍下」冰塊漸漸融化，水滴漸漸沿著柱身滴在了灰色的床單上，像綻開的水花「有水滴落來wor……不如我……」ckh拿起一塊新的冰塊，放進嘴裡，他用舌頭將冰塊抵在牙齒間，再一口將Kenny的慾望一口含住「啊啊啊…好……爽」口腔內的熱量和冰塊的冰爽融和在了一起，不斷的吞吐間，Kenny的慾望得到了超於平時的快感，「咁樣真係好爽」Kenny用手抓著ckh的頭髮，望著他，空氣中瀰漫的每一絲氣息仿佛都充滿著愛。一杯子的冰很快就用完了，ckh才依依不捨得離開「滿不滿意啊關生？」「恩」Kenny撒嬌地笑了笑「想要就直接講，定係？你個腦諗太多刺激畫面，搞到我人未到，個斌斌就先抬頭啦」「喂啊～我本來諗住要操你啊，宜家有翻轉頭被你爽到」「所以你特登著我件襯衫來誘惑我？」「咩啊？……我是但攞架」「但你已經刺激到我啦關智斌！再爽下你」  
ckh快速的將身上的衣物快速脫下，想快點加入這一場“戰爭”。將Kenny雙腿撐開，探下頭去「哇bb？你果度出水了wor」後穴的液體湧出，流到了ckh的大腿上「你好淫…我好鐘意」ckh將手指插入那塊禁地，直衝他的敏感點「啊……老公」Kenny爽到叫了出來，接著第二根第三根手指也送入，來回抽插，不斷的觸碰著Kenny的敏感點「唔…老公……我要射了」隨著“悶哼”一聲，Kenny射在了他的六塊腹肌上，得到緩解的慾望也不像之前那樣紅腫充血，漸漸地回歸到之前粉粉嫩嫩的顏色「你竟然被我的手指插射了…張太」「我……我抵抗不住你的愛…張生，我太愛你了…你也太吸引了」Kenny緊緊抱著了ckh，用頭不斷地蹭著ckh的胸膛「咁到你幫我了wor」ckh一把抹掉了Kenny腹肌上的精液，抹在了自己的慾望上，抵著Kenny的穴口，插了進去。他抓著愛人的腰，望著身前人，白色襯衫早已經被汗水所打濕，愛人勤力練習身體的曲線也顯了出來，極其好看。臀部的加速抽動，也使ckh射在了Kenny的體內。轉過身，抱住了身前人「我好愛你……」愛人回應了他一個吻「我都係……」

一陣後  
「唔好攔住我啦！快點去沖涼啊豬」  
「夜晚再搞一次……？」  
「喂啊～搞咩搞」  
「咁再來次下半場？」  
「去沖涼啦！！！」（奶兇mode）  
（ckh舔牙笑.gif）

完


End file.
